


piano concerto no. 5

by minshuas



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: For forever, however long that may be, Wooseok will exist like this. Just like this, beside Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	piano concerto no. 5

“Just the next lifetime and the lifetime after that?” Wooseok asks cheekily, quirking an eyebrow as he looks up at Jinhyuk. Being this close, he can feel the rumble of laughter in Jinhyuk’s chest. It makes him feel warm and safe, feelings that are usually fleeting and momentary. With Jinhyuk, though, they linger. He just can’t shake them, even though they make him feel uncomfortable: new, heavy, intoxicated. 

Wooseok no longer feels like himself. These alien feelings have taken him hostage. 

While he’s transfixed by the storm of emotions in his chest, Jinhyuk takes this as an opportunity to attack. He pushes him down into the grass, hovering atop him with eyes full of mischief. “This lifetime and the lifetime after that and the lifetime after that and the lifetime after that and the lifetime after that and the lifetime after that and the lifetime after that and–” 

“Stop! Stop!” Jinhyuk punctuates each lifetime with another kiss to Wooseok’s cheeks and he can’t take it anymore. He feels like he’s full to bursting, giggles spilling from his mouth unhindered. Love has always been a concept that was foreign to him, but he feels it now. He feels it so much that he can’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

When Jinhyuk notices them, he brushes them away with his thumbs, but they come, unrelenting. “They’re happy,” Wooseok reassures, voice cracking as a sob racks through his ribcage. “These are happy tears.” Jinhyuk doesn’t seem to buy it, but he doesn’t argue either. 

“I’m definitely in love with you,” Jinhyuk affirms. It doesn’t help Wooseok calm down any. He presses the palms of his hands against his eyes in a frantic effort to get it to stop. “I’m so in love with you, Wooseok.” There’s something in Jinhyuk’s tone that is almost desperate. 

It’s so sick that it took Wooseok this long to find Jinhyuk. All the lifetimes that he’s already lived without him churn in his stomach. “Me too,” he says. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

He does.

And lifetimes later, Jinhyuk still has the audacity to claim this as his favorite moment in time. 

♭

“Doesn’t that violate a hundred different rules on guardian angels?” Wooseok gives Jinhyuk an incredulous look, raising both brows. Still, he can’t stop his eyes from traveling down the expanse of Jinhyuk’s wings. Their tips shimmer like the sun reflecting off the surface of water and Wooseok wonders how he managed to shine like the sun even when no one can learn of his existence. 

This timeline is a bit of an issue because Wooseok’s been through a couple while Jinhyuk has been waiting for him in this one. “Most definitely.” He nods, like an overexcited puppy. “I couldn’t live without you knowing that I was assigned to you. Finally. After all those years.” 

_Years_. For Wooseok it had been lifetimes. All away from Jinhyuk. 

“So, this is one where you recognize me immediately.” He tilts his chin up, examining Jinhyuk from another angle. He’s still shining vibrantly, like he’s swallowed a piece of the sun. 

Jinhyuk chortles, besides himself with glee. “You like the same appearance. You must have been really happy with whatever lifetime blessed you with _that_ face.” 

At that comment, Wooseok goes red in the face. This was how had looked within the lifetime that he had met Jinhyuk. He knew that Jinhyuk couldn’t care less about what he looked like, but if he always looks the same, then at least Jinhyuk can always tell that it is him. There are some lifetimes where he has no control over how he looks, but he always wills for this image of himself. It is his favorite. “I’m glad you like it,” he mutters, looking anywhere but at Jinhyuk out of embarrassment.

“I like however you look.” Jinhyuk states, so easily. 

Wooseok _has_ to change the subject. “So, what danger is going to befall me?” 

“Can’t say,” He replies, still smiling. “That breaks the rules.”

“You are already breaking the rules by making yourself visible.” Wooseok narrows his eyes. 

All Jinhyuk does is smile back at him. 

He decides right then that he doesn’t necessarily care how he dies in this timeline, because he’s found Jinhyuk and he knows that he’s going to keep him safe. That’s what guardian angels are for, after all. So, he leans in, pressing his lips against Jinhyuk’s. 

The warmth of the sun overtakes him.

♭

What they both don’t remember is that they’ve met before they could recognize each other. Sometimes lifetimes just blur into one another when they are mundane. Sometimes they are just going through the same motions again and again. That’s why nothing stands out. 

Jinhyuk quite literally _runs_ into Wooseok with his bicycle. It clips him just enough that he drops the flyers he’s holding for the Anime Club that he co-runs with Seungyoun. Instead of going for the flyers, he turns to the biker who is laying on the concrete. He should feel concern for him, but he’s had a long day and he hates passing out flyers to college students who couldn’t care less. 

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” He bites out, aware that he’s being rude. 

It isn’t Wooseok on the ground though. The biker looks somewhere between hurt and apologetic. “Sorry,” he says, flushing. What he doesn’t say is that he almost plowed into Wooseok because he was caught off guard by how handsome he was. “I just didn’t see. Are you okay?” 

Wooseok pauses. The biker is showing genuine concern for _him_. 

“Are you?” He tilts his head, blinking. His kindness shocks him and he almost feels bad for his own rudeness, but it is true. He should have watched where he was going. 

His jeans are ripped, knees red and bloody. “I’m good,” he smiles, standing himself and his bike up. “Can I have a flyer? I love anime.” He bends down the same time that Wooseok does. 

The rest is history.


End file.
